Zeta DeWitt
|powers= Powers of a child of Ares: Offensive *Children of Ares can decrease an opponent’s strength and combat abilities for a short time, leaving them vulnerable to attack. *Children of Ares are able to clap their hands so hard and fast due to their enhanced strength that it sends a small shock-wave out. The shock-wave generates enough force to knock an opponent off their feet and possibly leaves bruises on their skin. Defensive *Children of Ares can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. *Children of Ares have the ability to call forth civil justice onto the battlefield for a short time, making all opponents lose the will to fight if their actions are unjust. However, if the actions of the opponent are justifiable the power becomes redundant, and if the user attempts to attack the opponent while the power is in use it immediately wears off. Passive *Children of Ares are innately proficient in all forms of combat. *Children of Ares are stronger and faster than the average human. Their skin is also capable of enduring more injuries. *Children of Ares are always emitting an aura of violence and war, which makes people around them more likely to attack each other and start fights. They can shut it off for a long time. Supplementary *Children of Ares have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which can be used to dodge or attack. Upon landing, a small tremor is unleashed which causes anybody within a few feet to lose their balance. *Children of Ares have the ability to empower strength upon nearby allies and instil fear upon nearby enemies with a deafening war cry. *Children of Ares have the ability to enchant nearby weapons with either a positive effect or negative effect for the duration of a weapon; some examples would be increasing the sharpness of a blade or dulling it. *Children of Ares are sometimes able to cause a small (3-5) group, to turn against each other by inducing a lust for violence and victory in combat. The targets would become irrational and fight among themselves determined to be the last warrior standing, causing chaos for a short time. The more affected the more energy is drained. 3 Months After a Character is Made *Children of Ares can create an illusion of massive bloodshed, destruction and devastation on a battlefield, instilling everyone around them with cowardice and terror, causing them to panic and be routed for some time, until it wears off and they return to battle. Similarly, they can also do the opposite, causing everyone nearby to go into a battle frenzy, in which they recklessly fight the enemy. This power drains them significantly. 6 Months After a Character is Made *Since their father has command over dead soldiers on the losing side of every war in history, children of Ares have the ability to summon a large group of armed skeletal soldiers, up to seven, which can then be controlled by the mind of their summoner. The longer the period of time for which they are summoned, the more the summoner is drained. Ex: The user can summon skeletal red coats, confederate soldiers, Nazis etc. Dead Soldiers who belonged to the winning side of the war cannot be summoned. 9 Months After a Character is Made *Children of Ares can draw power from all the violent actions and desires they’ve seen, felt, or committed in their lives and become an embodiment of war for a short time, in this state they are as twice as strong and fast than before and are immune to all attacks. They emit a powerful aura which somewhat makes enemies think they are weak and doomed for failure. Once the transformation subsides and the user reverts to normal, they are immensely drained, cannot move and could possibly faint. Traits *Children of Ares are usually more courageous than most, especially when facing danger. *As Ares is the god of civil order, his kids are often adept at creating order when there is chaos and fighting around them *Children of Ares tend to love the thrill of battle and fighting, feeling natural when partaking in combat. *Children of Ares often love the chance to show off their abilities, they’re often somewhat arrogant and hotheaded. *Children of Ares typically have the potential to become great soldiers, agents or generals. Able to perform remarkable feats within the Military. |pet=N/A |bedroom= |weapon images= |quote2= |file2=ZetaDW1.jpg |file size2=200px |possessions= |likes= |dislikes= |colour= |music= |food= |animal= |book= |quote3= |drink= |song= |movie=Rogue One: A Star Wars Story |sport=Badminton |other= |skills= |weapon=Celestial Bronze Spear |strength= |weakness= |led=N/A |been=N/A |model=Rosie Tupper |gender=Female |eye=Brown |hair=Brown |height=5'8 |weight="Excuse me?" |ethnicity=Caucasian |hand=Right Handed |shoe=7 1/2 |blood=A+ |voice=Soprano |marks=None |body=Straight |more images= |one=Carry. |best= |worst= |change=N/A |mental=N/A |disorders=N/A |medical=N/A |mother=Lisbeth DeWitt |father=Ares |creator=N/A |half= |full=None. |other relatives=None. |family album= |home=Copenhagen, Denmark |earliest= |best= |school= |kiss=N/A |sex=N/A |love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |nicknames=Simply Z. |native=Danish |languages= |flaw=Too optimistic for her own good. |fears= |hobbies= |motto="If you can't make someone's life better today, how can you make your own life better?" |won't=Zeta will never take a challenge without absolutely being certain she knows what she is walking into. |admires= |influenced= |compass= |past person= |current person= |crisis= |problems= |change= |alignment= |dream= |current= |quote4= |file3=ZetaDW2.jpg |file size3=200px |vice= |bad= |sleep= |quirk= |attitude= |talents= |social= |relationships= |ease= |priority= |past= |accomplishment= |secret= |known= |tragedy= |wish= |cheated= |relates= |strangers= |lover= |friends= |familyp= |first impression= |like most= |like least= }} Category:Sofia The Odyssey Category:Female Category:Rosie Tupper Category:Zeta Category:DeWitt Category:Children of Ares Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Pansexual Category:3 Month Power Category:6 Month Power Category:9 Month Power